1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy vehicle chassis configuration, and more particularly, to a mid-engine chassis configuration suited for use in a recreational vehicle, bus, or truck that can also include a large rear storage space with a drop deck for carrying small recreation vehicles.
2. Background and Description of the Prior Art
A xe2x80x9cheavyxe2x80x9d vehicle typically refers to a vehicle weighing more than 10,000 pounds. These vehicles usually have an engine mounted forward of the front axle. Rear engine configurations (where the engine is mounted behind the rear axle) are also known, in fact common, in large recreational vehicle chassis designs and are often referred to as xe2x80x9cpushers.xe2x80x9d The chassis in heavy vehicles house mechanical workings such as suspension, engine, drivetrain, and braking systems. Recreational vehicle construction includes a chassis, a superstructure, and a body. See Generally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,070, Williams, et al., and U.S. Pat. No., 5,314,205, Glesmann.
Heavy vehicles, not surprisingly, require heavy engines to propel them. Front and rear mounted engines create a relatively unbalanced vehicle. Further, in recreational vehicle applications, front end engine placement creates a large engine housing extending into the recreational vehicle body as well as subjecting occupants to excessive engine noise. This significantly reduces driver and passenger space and comfort in the front of the vehicle. The popular rear engine chassis configuration also results in a large engine housing that usually occupies most of the rear of the chassis extending upwards into the rear body of the recreational vehicle. In either case, the recreational vehicle designer is faced with restricting space in the front or rear of the recreational vehicle to accommodate the engine housing.
Engine placement between the heavy vehicle chassis"" axles, xe2x80x9cmid-engine,xe2x80x9d is desirable and would eliminate both space restrictions. Small mid-engine vehicles are known in the prior art. These vehicles"" center of gravity between the front and rear axles allows improved handling performance. Further, the distribution of load to the front and rear wheels is more uniform and provides well-balanced performance when the vehicle is in motion. This is due to a reduced inertial force about a yaw axis, as compared with either a front or rear mounted engine. See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,689, Tanaka, et al.
Mid-engine placement in a heavy vehicle chassis is unknown by this inventor, but would deliver the same benefits as smaller mid-engine vehicles. A mid-engine configuration would also allow more design flexibility and conveniences previously unknown. For example, a conventional recreational vehicle can only tow one vehicle behind it.
Often, an automobile or sport utility vehicle is towed for local travel once a destination is reached. Towing these vehicles restricts options to bring an additional recreational vehicle such as a personal water craft, golf cart, dirt bike, and the like.
When the engine is not placed in the rear of the chassis (such as a mid-engine or even a front engine configuration) the rear chassis could be used to develop a large storage area to house and support an additional recreational vehicle. A hinged drop deck could even be attached to the chassis to assist in delivering the small recreational vehicle to ground level.
Thus, there is a desire and need for an improved heavy vehicle chassis to improve vehicle balance, handling, ride, and maneuverability while adding additional design flexibility.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved heavy vehicle chassis that improves vehicle balance, handling, ride, and maneuverability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle chassis that improves the vehicle center of gravity over existing methods of construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heavy vehicle chassis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved recreational vehicle chassis that allows design flexibility to the vehicle chassis, superstructure, and body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved recreational vehicle chassis that allows the addition of a large rearward storage space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved recreational vehicle chassis that allows the addition of a large rearward storage space that also has a drop deck to assist in delivering the small recreational vehicle to ground level.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle chassis that does not significantly lower ground clearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle chassis that is economical to produce.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.